


disaster hotline

by antpelts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, Underage Drinking, groupchat fic, tags to come, texting fic, why not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: rich changed jeremy’s name to bitchrich changed michael’s name to mr. sMELLmr. sMELL (4:28 am): do u want a ride to school or notrich changed mr. sMELL’s name to mikeymikey (4:29 am): close enough// a self-indulgent text/groupchat fic
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 49
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff with the boys in a fun silly kinda fic! something i can update to decompress between updating bigger stories besides i always wanted to do a texting fic lol

_gaymers_

**michael (2:11 am):** hellhellhell  
**jeremy (2:20 am):** we have school tomorrow? why? are? you? awake?  
**michael (2:21 am):** so are u!!! asshole  
**jeremy (2:22 am):** christine got me into heathers and i was watching bootleg scenes again  
**michael (2:23 am):** i  
**michael (2:23 am):** u sure u guys arent meant to be? 🤔🤔  
**jeremy (2:30 am):** yes!  
**jeremy (2:31 am):** were just not each others types  
**jeremy (2:31 am):** blah blah here i am telling you again! we liked the idea of each other but not really each other blah blah still friends  
**michael (2:32 am):** i just think its funny u still explain every time i bring it up  
**jeremy (2:33 am):**!!!!!  
**jeremy (2:34 am):** 😡  
**michael (2:34 am):** who even uses unironic emojis wtf  
**jeremy (2:35 am):** me!!!  
**michael (2:36 am):** gn  
**jeremy (2:37 am):** asshole  
**jeremy (2:38 am):** gn

* * *

_rich added michael to the chat_ _  
_ _rich added jeremy to the chat_

_rich named the chat ‘boys are hot’_

**michael (4:12 am):**??????????????????  
**jeremy (4:13 am):** i thought you went to bed  
**michael (4:13 am):** i thought YOU did  
**rich (4:15 am):** gentlemen  
**rich (4:15 am):** good evening  
**michael (4:16 am):** i am picking u both up for school in like 3 hrs  
**rich (4:16 am):** go to bed then coward  
**jeremy (4:17 am):** what even is this  
**rich (4:18 am):** over break i realized we didnt have a gc anf we all talk a lot  
**michael (4:20 am):** anf  
**rich (4:20 am):** 420  
**michael (4:21 am):** nice  
**jeremy (4:21 am):** anf  
**rich (4:22 am):** thats it

 _rich changed jeremy’s name to_ **_bitch_ **

**bitch (4:23 am):** 🖕  
**rich (4:23 am):** be nice  
**bitch (4:24 am):** michael made fun of you too! fuck you  
**rich (4:24 am):** valid  
**michael (4:25 am):** 🤡  
**michael (4:25 am):** jers a clown tho

 _rich changed michael’s name to_ **_mr. sMELL_ **

**rich (4:27 am):** hahahahahahahahah get it  
**rich (4:27 am):** mell. smell.  
**mr. sMELL (4:28 am):** do u want a ride to school or not

 _rich changed mr. sMELL’s name to_ **_mikey_ **

**mikey (4:29 am):** close enough  
**bitch (4:30 am):** >:(  
**rich (4:31 am):** go to bed!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_girls gays and str8s_

**jakey d (12:31 pm):** you guys look like shit wtf  
**brookie (12:32 pm):** yeah @rich michael and jer  
**richie (12:33 pm):** a man never kisses and tells  
**jerm (12:33 pm):** wtf?

 _richie changed jerm’s name to_ ** _shut up_** ** _  
_** _shut up changed shut up’s name to_ ** _jer_** ** _  
_** _mikey changed jer’s name to_ ** _furry_**

 **mikey (12:34 pm):** u kno the gays, no sleep schedule in sight  
**furry (12:34 pm):** and the bi distsers

 _richie changed furry’s name to_ **_bi disaster_ **

**bi disaster (12:35 pm):** can you guys change someone elses name for once!! wtf  
**christine (12:37 pm):** what! how late were you all up?

 _richie changed christine’s name to_ **_mom_ **

**bi disaster (12:37 pm):** valid  
**mikey (12:37 pm):** valid  
**brookie (12:38 pm):** valid  
**mom (12:38 pm):** were all in classes!! pay attention!  
**jakey d (12:39 pm):** okay mom  
**mikey (12:39 pm):** ok mom  
**richie (12:40 pm):** aightttt mommmm  
**brookie (12:40 pm):** okay mom :~(  
**bi disaster (12:40 pm):** okay mom

* * *

_boys are hot_

**rich (2:21 pm):** MIKE  
**mikey (2:22 pm):** IKE  
**rich (2:23 pm):** lets b mike and ikes for halloween  
**mikey (2:23 pm):** couples cosplay?  
**rich (2:24 pm):** dbofgjlfksfjsdfljs  
**rich (2:24 pm):** ur gonna have to ask me out first mell  
**bitch (2:24 pm):** :(  
**rich (2:25 pm):** you can be the and between our mike and ike  
**bitch (2:25 pm):** power throuple?  
**mikey (2:25 pm):** LMAO

* * *

_bootleg slime tutorial factory_

**jer (2:26 pm):** [sent a screenshot]  
**christine (2:27 pm):** do you think they have a thing?  
**jer (2:27 pm):** no! i mean i hope not i just! hhhhh boys!  
**christine (2:28 pm):** they also like boys!  
**jer (2:28 pm):** not me boys!  
**christine (2:29 pm):** maybe you boys! you never know!

* * *

_bruh_

**rich (2:26 pm):** bruh  
**rich (2:26 pm):** [sent a screenshot]  
**rich (2:27 pm):** im dangerously close  
**jake (2:28 pm):** bruh  
**rich (2:28 pm):** bruh  
**rich (2:29 pm):** why. are. boys. so. AH!  
**jake (2:30 pm):** ah!!  
**rich (2:30 pm):** boys!!!! these boys!! ah!!!  
**jake (2:30 pm):** hmmm sounds gay  
**rich (2:31 pm):** good!

* * *

_mlm wlw solidarity_

**mikey (2:26 pm):** [sent a screenshot]  
**brookie (2:27 pm):** sflkgjsdfhdkj couples cosplay  
**mikey (2:27 pm):** cries in gay  
**brookie (2:28 pm):** comforts in lesbian???????  
**mikey (2:28 pm):** im in gay HELL!  
**brookie (2:29 pm):** for all the joking you guys do about being together………  
**mikey (2:30 pm):** 🤡  
**brookie (2:31 pm):** sure jan  
**mikey (2:31 pm):** outdated meme alert!  
**mikey (2:31 pm):** and were all just friends who happen to like boys and i happen to like them  
**brookie (2:31 pm):** sure  
**brookie (2:32 pm):** jan

* * *

_boys are hot_

_rich changed bitch’s name to_ **_jer_ **

**rich (2:33 pm):** there. i forgive you  
**jer (2:33 pm):** 😊  
**rich (2:34 pm):** dont test me you emoji using bitch  
**mikey (2:34 pm):** wait what were u gonna say when u first texted  
**jer (2:35 pm):** we very quickly derailed  
**rich (2:36 pm):** OH  
**rich (2:36 pm):** mall after school??????? i yearn for bubble tea  
**rich (2:37 pm):** mr michael smell got me hooked  
**jer (2:37 pm):** yes!!!!  
**mikey (2:38 pm):** someone else is paying this time then  
**jer (2:39 pm):** ill cover  
**rich (2:40 pm): 💙** **  
** **jer (2:40 pm):** 🧡  
**mikey (2:40 pm):** 💜  
**rich (2:40 pm):** 💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments mean the world! also peep my other bmc fics, they get more in depth than a texting fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some silly boys wanted to post something since i was too busy to write my big updates today for my other fics

_bootleg slime tutorial factory_

**jer (3:04 pm):** does buying 2 cute boys bubble tea count as a date 😳  
 **christine (3:07 pm):** if you ask them out it does  
 **jer (3:07 pm):** :((((((((  
 **jer (3:07 pm):** thats scary  
 **christine (3:08 pm):** you asked me out!  
 **christine (3:09 pm):** eventually  
 **christine (3:09 pm):** youre a big boy!  
 **jer (3:11 pm):** but its like TWO of them  
 **jer (3:11 pm):** in a monogamous centric world  
 **christine (3:11 pm):** :^(  
 **christine (3:12 pm):** you just gotta slyly look for their opinions on polyamory!  
 **christine (3:13 pm):** pay attention to your little date!

* * *

_ladies and gentleladies_

**christine (4:11 pm):** ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **christine (4:11 pm):** are all boys just dense?  
 **chlo (4:15 pm):** yes  
 **brookie (4:16 pm):**???  
 **jenna (4:16 pm):** yea  
 **brookie (4:17 pm):** jeremy??????  
 **christine (4:18 pm):** yes  
 **christine (4:18 pm):** or is he just too oblivious for his own good?  
 **jenna (4:19 pm):** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **jenna (4:19 pm):** i think i know what this is about  
 **chlo (4:20 pm):** : / ?  
 **brookie (4:22 pm):** oh wait  
 **brookie (4:22 pm):** jers totally into rich and/or michael isnt he  
 **christine (4:23 pm):** dont tell anyone im breaking friend code  
 **brookie (4:23 pm):** well michaels totally into them  
 **jenna (4:25 pm):** ur all lucky i changed my ways  
 **jenna (4:25 pm):** bc this is piping hot  
 **chlo (4:27 pm):** normally i wouldnt care because they should grow up and say something but  
 **chlo (4:27 pm):** i have an annoying inexecplicable soft spot for mell  
 **christine (4:30 pm):** we! gotta! help!  
 **brookie (4:30 pm):** how tho :~(  
 **brookie (4:31 pm):** theyll be upset if we tell what they confided  
 **jenna (4:31 pm):** ohhhhhh this is gonna be fun  
 **chlo (4:32 pm):** bonus points if we can do this before prom  
 **jenna (4:32 pm):** betting pool?  
 **chlo (4:33 pm):** betting pool

* * *

_boys are hot_

**jer (5:22 pm):** richrichrich  
 **rich (5:23 pm):** whatwhatwhat  
 **mikey (5:23 pm):** iwannaplaytooguys  
 **jer (5:24 pm):** : /  
 **jer (5:24 pm):** you just didnt text after you got inside  
 **rich (5:25 pm):** OH  
 **rich (5:26 pm):** sorry not in the habit yet  
 **rich (5:26 pm):** hes not home im all good all safe shut in my room with animal crackers  
 **mikey (5:27 pm):** thats what i like to hear  
 **jer (5:28 pm):** frosted?  
 **rich (5:28 pm):** of COURSE what do u take me for  
 **jer (5:29 pm):** 🤐  
 **mikey (5:33 pm):** still on for mine friday?  
 **rich (5:33 pm):** yesss i have to stop home first and sneak out tho pick me up like at 6?  
 **jer (5:34 pm):** i can swing by and get you  
 **mikey (5:35 pm):** sounds good gives me time to pick up laundry  
 **rich (5:36 pm):** but will you actually????????  
 **jer (5:37 pm):** he wont  
 **mikey (5:37 pm):** 😞

* * *

_bruh_

**rich (5:28 pm):** these boys got me fucked up  
 **jake (5:33 pm):**?  
 **rich (5:34 pm):** the tenderness in making sure im safe after i get home  
 **jake (5:35 pm):** when i say this, know we ALL care about you and your safety but  
 **jake (5:35 pm):** they are very invested in keeping you safe  
 **jake (5:36 pm):** i really think you should take the leap  
 **rich (5:37 pm):** theyre good friends!  
 **jake (5:38 pm):** dont they both keep your text alert as obnoxious alarms and mute everyone else so if you text in the dead of night they can make sure youre safe?  
 **rich (5:39 pm):** maybe

* * *

_gaymers_

**jeremy (6:20 pm):** plan in action?  
 **michael (6:20 pm):** yes!  
 **michael (6:21 pm):** i have secured the goods  
 **jeremy (6:22 pm):** hopefully nothing happens before i can pick him up  
 **jeremy (6:22 pm):** i dont want anything to ruin this  
 **michael (6:23 pm):** :~(  
 **michael (6:24 pm):** hell be fine  
 **michael (6:24 pm):** and if hes not  
 **jeremy (6:25 pm):** we rescue him like a pair of knights?  
 **michael (6:26 pm):** wouldnt be the first time  
 **jeremy (6:27 pm):** ugh dont remind me that was horrible  
 **michael (6:28 pm):** im trying to convince him to stay with me  
 **michael (6:28 pm):** so hell be safer  
 **jeremy (6:29 pm):** heres to hoping

* * *

_bi bi bi_

**lil bi (6:33 pm):** JER  
 **big bi (6:34 pm):** RICH?  
 **lil bi (6:34 pm):** : )  
 **big bi (6:35 pm):** i hate that  
 **lil bi (6:36 pm):** do **  
****lil bi (6:36 pm):** u **  
****lil bi (6:36 pm):** have **  
****lil bi (6:36 pm):** the **  
****lil bi (6:36 pm):** goods  
 **big bi (6:37 pm):** yes!  
 **lil bi (6:38 pm):** we will shower him with appreciation  
 **lil bi (6:38 pm):** we will crush him with it  
 **big bi (6:39 pm):** were lucky  
 **lil bi (6:40 pm):** so lucky  
 **big bi (6:41 pm):** michael mell is a gift  
 **lil bi (6:41 pm):** hes THE gift

* * *

_red_

**mikey (7:44 pm):** i hate that our chat name is still just red lmfao  
 **richie (7:44 pm):** u know the red and blue gays  
 **richie (7:44 pm):** we r the red gays  
 **mikey (7:45 pm):** jer is the blue gay  
 **mikey (7:46 pm):** im cracking the code  
 **mikey (7:47 pm):** im IN the code  
 **richie (7:48 pm):** can 2 red gays get it or is there gay laws against is  
 **mikey (7:49 pm):** off topic this isnt why i texted gdghdgsgs  
 **richie (7:50 pm):** aww u dont wanna have dumb convos with me?  
 **mikey (7:51 pm):** omfg jer is gonna video call both of us at like 8 as he always does  
 **mikey (7:51 pm):** i wanted to know if i got the right brand  
 **mikey (7:52 pm):** [sent a photo]  
 **richie (7:53 pm):** yes!  
 **richie (7:53 pm):** im so excited gdghghdfgd  
 **mikey (7:54 pm):** hes gonna hate us omfg  
 **richie (7:55 pm):** he loves us ;p  
 **mikey (7:56 pm):** even if he hates us

* * *

_boys are hot_

_incoming video call from_ **_jer_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more silly stuff while i work on some more plot heavy fics :~p keep an eye out for some new fics and updates

_boys are hot_

**jer (5:02 pm):** richhhh still picking you up at 6?  
 **rich (5:03 pm):** yes!  
 **mikey (5:06 pm):** :^)  
 **mikey (5:07 pm):** its ur turn to pick the movie richie  
 **rich (5:09 pm):** oh hell yes  
 **jer (5:10 pm):** please dont say horror 😟  
 **rich (5:10 pm): 😶**

* * *

_bi bi bi_

**lil bi (5:49 pm):** jerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
 **big bi (5:50 pm):** On my way!  
 **big bi (5:50 pm):** omw  
 **big bi (5:50 pm):** why does it automatically do that  
 **lil bi (5:51 pm):** just to spite you  
 **big bi (5:59 pm):** im here!  
 **big bi (6:00 pm):** got everything?  
 **lil bi (6:01 pm):** duhhhhhhhh  
 **lil bi (6:01 pm):** cant wait to see his face

* * *

_gaymers_

**michael (5:59 pm):** got the goods?  
 **jeremy (6:00 pm):** yes lmao picking rich up if thats what you meant  
 **michael (6:01 pm):** ;p  
 **michael (6:02 pm):** im all good to go

* * *

_red_

**richie (6:05 pm):** were almost thereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
 **mikey (6:06 pm):** yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
 **mikey (6:07 pm):** if we wait until like midnight we can probably convince him  
 **mikey (6:07 pm):** the sleepier he is the more of a pushover he is  
 **richie (6:12 pm):** were hereeeeeee

* * *

_bruh_

**rich (6:30 pm):** they made me FOOD  
 **rich (6:30 pm):** and they made a BLANKET FORT? for MOVIES  
 **rich (6:30 pm):** [sent 3 photos]  
 **rich (6:31 pm):** they made ALL my favorites and made this whole thing for ME  
 **jake (6:45 pm):** theyre totally into you dude  
 **rich (7:00 pm):** this is the WORST time to risk it

* * *

_mlm wlw solidarity_

**mikey (6:48 pm):** i need  
 **mikey (6:48 pm):** to  
 **mikey (6:48 pm):** SCREAM  
 **brookie (7:02 pm):** did yall finally kiss???  
 **mikey (7:04 pm):** since when do you say yall  
 **mikey (7:05 pm):** finally implies they want to kiss me  
 **mikey (7:06 pm):** back! on! topic!  
 **mikey (7:06 pm):** they made me a cd mixtape  
 **mikey (7:06 pm):** and they drew a cover for it  
 **mikey (7:07 pm):** and its a picture of us  
 **mikey (7:08 pm):** [sent a photo]  
 **mikey (7:09 pm):** this is the only music im listening to FOREVER

* * *

_girls gays and str8s_

**richie (10:33 pm):** yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
 **mikey (10:33 pm):** guess whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt  
 **bi disaster (10:33 pm): 😓** **  
****richie (10:34 pm):** what did i tell you about unironic emojis jer!!!!  
 **bi disaster (10:34 pm):** you’re next to me!  
 **mikey (10:35 pm):** rich just tackled jer  
 **mikey (10:37 pm):** anddddd  
 **mikey (10:37 pm):** they knocked over my blanket fort!  
 **mom (10:45 pm):**!!  
 **mom (10:45 pm):** not the blanket fort!  
 **jakey d (10:47 pm):** smh.. when will the destruction end  
 **chlo (10:48 pm):** yeah yeah spit it out  
 **richie (10:50 pm):** AS I WAS SAYING  
 **bi disaster (10:50 pm):** YOU tackled ME!  
 **richie (10:51 pm):** and now we see michael mell join the fray!  
 **richie (10:51 pm):** he has tackled jer in a form of vengeance  
 **jenna (10:52 pm):** omfg  
 **brookie (10:53 pm):** just say it!!  
 **richie (10:56 pm):** [sent two photos]  
 **mom (10:58 pm):**!!!  
 **jenna (10:58 pm):**!!  
 **brookie (10:59 pm): 🥺** **  
****bi disaster (11:00 pm):** yeah but you didn’t show them this  
 **bi disaster (11:00 pm):** [sent a photo]  
 **mom (11:01 pm):** oh!! you guys are so cute!  
 **jakey d (11:01 pm):** richies influence grows  
 **chlo (11:02 pm):** please tell me you used a good hair dye brand  
 **brookie (11:03 pm):** yall are so cute  
 **jenna (11:04 pm):** petition to stop brooke from saying yall all the time  
 **mom (11:06 pm):** yall is cute!  
 **richie (11:06 pm):** petition signed  
 **mikey (11:06 pm):** signed  
 **bi disaster (11:07 pm):** signed  
 **jakey d (11:08 pm):** signed  
 **chlo (11:09 pm):** sorry brooke  
 **chlo (11:09 pm):** signed  
 **mom (11:10 pm):** >:(

* * *

_bootleg slime tutorial factory_

**christine (11:15 pm):** you really like them don’t you?  
 **christine (11:15 pm):** are you okay?  
 **jer (11:32 pm):** i think so  
 **jer (11:32 pm):** maybe  
 **jer (11:32 pm):** ugh  
 **christine (11:35 pm):** :(  
 **christine (11:35 pm):** you should talk to them  
 **christine (11:35 pm):** which i know i’ve said a billion times  
 **jer (11:37 pm):** billion and one!  
 **christine (11:40 pm):** but polyamory is about communication  
 **jer (11:45 pm):** i know  
 **jer (11:45 pm):** i just never thought id be in so deep  
 **jer (11:46 pm):** were all going to the same college!  
 **jer (11:46 pm):** THIS fall!  
 **jer (11:47 pm):** if i dont say anything i might miss my chance  
 **jer (11:47 pm):** but if it goes bad we have to still live together or find new roommates  
 **christine (11:49 pm):** hey  
 **christine (11:50 pm):** just enjoy yourself today

* * *

_boys are hot_

**jer (1:04 am):** michael whered you go  
 **rich (1:04 am):** YEAH  
 **rich (1:04 am):** u left us!  
 **mikey (1:05 am):** yall were sleeping!  
 **rich (1:06 am):** YALL  
 **jer (1:06 am):** youve been talking to brooke too much 😞  
 **mikey (1:07 am):** ANYWAYS  
 **mikey (1:08 am):** you guys like fell asleep!  
 **rich (1:08 am):** were awake now!!  
 **mikey (1:10 am):** well good im bringing down popcorn  
 **jer (1:10 am):** anddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
 **rich (1:10 am):** please say ice cream  
 **mikey (1:11 am):** and ice cream  
 **rich (1:11 am):** ur the best mikeyyyyyy  
 **jer (1:11 am):** the bestesttt

* * *

_just girls and gays_

**michael (1:45 am):** one day im going to accidentally message the main chat and not this  
 **michael (1:45 am):** we need more creative gc names  
 **jenna (1:56 am):** hit us with it mikey  
 **jenna (1:56 am):** whats wrong  
 **michael (1:59 am):** well  
 **michael (2:00 am):** jer fell asleep on my arm and rich fell asleep on my lap  
 **michael (2:00 am):** its taking everything in me to not kiss their stupid little foreheads  
 **brooke (2:01 am):** aw :~(  
 **chloe (2:03 am):** fuck mike  
 **chloe (2:03 am):** they obviously think the world of you  
 **christine (2:04 am):** and!  
 **christine (2:04 am):** they care about your opinions  
 **brooke (2:05 am):** they both try so hard to make up for everything that happened last year  
 **jenna (2:06 am):** no matter what theyre gonna care about you mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me going <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot sec oops. ive been posting other fics but ive got more plans for this now so expect updates!

_girls gays and str8s_

**jakey d (1:58 am):** hold on  
 **jakey d (1:58 am):** whos straight  
 **mikey (2:02 am):**??  
 **jakey d (2:05 am):** the gc name?  
 **jenna (2:07 am):** omfg  
 **jenna (2:07 am):** thats right  
 **mikey (2:08 am):** adfgdfGDHFGHFDG  
 **mikey (2:09 am):** remember we all thought u were straight  
 **mikey (2:09 am):** no one fixed it

_jenna named the chat ‘girls and gays’_

**jakey d (2:13 am):** better

* * *

_just girls and gays_

**michael (2:13 am):** someone BETTER come up w a new gc name in the next five minutes  
 **michael (2:13 am):** i s2g if i accidentally send my 3am gay thoughts to everyone i will not be held accountable for my actions of revenge

_brooke named the chat ‘mike and the gals’_

**michael (2:14 am):** i hate it but its better this way  
 **brooke (2:15 am):** youre welcome :~p

* * *

_bootleg slime tutorial factory_

**christine (2:04 am):** i know youre sleeping but!  
 **christine (2:04 am):** i think the blue suits you  
 **christine (2:04 am):** but cmon! all three of you with your little color streaks  
 **christine (2:05 am):** you guys are so sweet

* * *

_red_

**mikey (2:33 am):** im literally looking at u sleepin rn but bitch  
 **mikey (2:33 am):** bitch bitch bitch my LEGS are ASLEEP  
 **mikey (2:34 am):** dsgrlgjdfgljfdgfdgs  
 **mikey (2:35 am):** anf i need u to be aware of ur crimes before sleep deprivation makes me forget to reprimand u tmrw

* * *

_mlm wlw solidarity_

**mikey (2:45 am):** fuck cant sleep  
 **brookie (2:45 am):** mood  
 **mikey (2:46 am):** whats up with you  
 **mikey (2:46 am):** i want to simultaneously not think about my situation and hear about yours  
 **brookie (2:48 am):** its just hard sometimes  
 **brookie (2:48 am):** to move on  
 **brookie (2:48 am):** from thinking a certain way  
 **brookie (2:49 am):** i think i just need sleep  
 **brookie (2:50 am):** being gay is hard with cute friends  
 **mikey (2:50 am):** seconded, vibe, mood, retweet, etc  
 **brookie (2:51 am):** but on the other hand while shes so beautiful and everything its so hard to not look at her and just remember everything  
 **mikey (2:52 am):** yeah  
 **mikey (2:53 am):** at least rich and jer were.. yeah its easier to forgive them knowing what was happening  
 **mikey (2:54 am):** and after having to bring them down from episodes  
 **mikey (2:54 am):** but.. just bc she wasnt squipped doesnt mean she didnt feel those same social pressures  
 **mikey (2:55 am):** theres no excuse but i like thinking people are good deep down  
 **brookie (2:58 am):** youre a good guy mike  
 **brookie (2:58 am):** you deserve to be happy  
 **mikey (2:59 am):** yea yea u too now stop making me emotional at 3 am  
 **brookie (3:02 am):** night mikey  
 **mikey (3:03 am):** night brooke

* * *

_adhd but the h is for homo_

**michael (3:43 am):** we never use this chat and the name is so underrated  
 **christine (3:55 am):** should we add rich to this chat  
 **christine (3:55 am):** ADD  
 **michael (3:57 am):** dsufhdsfgdfdf  
 **michael (3:58 am):** if its based on gc names then id have to add everyone to mine and brookes bc its ‘wlw and mlm solidarity’ lmao  
 **michael (3:58 am):** why are u even up rn?  
 **christine (3:59 am):** whyd you randomly text me again at 4am?  
 **michael (4:00 am):** fair  
 **michael (4:00 am):** moody i guess  
 **michael (4:00 am):** yuck feelings  
 **christine (4:01 am):** we all know youre a big softy  
 **michael (4:01 am):** i just thought you might understand  
 **michael (4:01 am):** i know theyre my friends and theyd never intentionally hurt me  
 **michael (4:02 am):** well again or whatever  
 **michael (4:02 am):** ah! off topic  
 **michael (4:02 am):** obligatory i know it wasnt all them and they were in deep with their squips  
 **michael (4:03 am):** and i get that and i forgive them!  
 **michael (4:03 am):** theyre my best friends!  
 **christine (4:04 am):** michael  
 **michael (4:04 am):** RIGHT  
 **michael (4:05 am):** i thought u might understand that its so much more than ‘oh we can still be friends’ and of course id still want to be friends if they didnt like me  
 **michael (4:06 am):** but every time i think about them all awkward and god i can just hear it ‘micah were ur best friends were sorry but we just want to be friends’ theyd look so sad for me and AGH  
 **michael (4:06 am):** i could fucking pass out thinking about it! it makes my chest hurt  
 **michael (4:06 am):** no one understands how fucking hard it is  
 **michael (4:07 am):** its so much more than just being hurt  
 **michael (4:07 am):** i guess rich gets it but i cant tell him about it  
 **michael (4:08 am):** and jets such a messy anxious blah but i cant tell him either  
 **michael (4:09 am):** of course i want to ask them out but  
 **michael (4:09 am):** i grabbed rich lunch last week and didnt know he didnt like bacon and when he didnt eat it i thought he hated me and wanted me to die and everything over nothing!!!!!!!  
 **michael (4:10 am):** like oh god i read into our friendship i thought it was nice i got him lunch and he hates me and only pretends to eat it to be nice and fuck my life!!!  
 **michael (4:11 am):** can i make a fucking return on this fucking shitty brain disorder ™  
 **christine (4:11 am):** oh michael  
 **christine (4:12 am):** i know  
 **christine (4:12 am):** no ones pressuring you  
 **christine (4:12 am):** we want you to be happy  
 **christine (4:13 am):** theres not a day where we dont wish there was some way we could have all known you before and been there for you AND jer and rich since the start  
 **christine (4:14 am):** youre michael mell! and youre loveable! and you deserve to be happy!  
 **michael (4:15 am):** omfg stop ur making my throat do the tight thing  
 **michael (4:15 am):** im gonna fuckin cry chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me goin!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day bc im havin fun

_christine added jeremy to the chat_ _  
__christine added rich to the chat_ _  
__christine added brooke to the chat_ _  
__christine added chloe to the chat_ _  
__christine added jake to the chat_ _  
__christine added jenna to the chat_

_christine named the chat ‘michael mell protection squad’_

**christine (4:22 am):** you all better be sleeping!   
**christine (4:23 am):** but i made this before i forgot :^P  
 **chloe (6:33 am):** did something happen? do we need to kill someone?  
 **jake (6:54 am):** ^  
 **jenna (6:59 am):** ^  
 **brooke (7:33 am):** gross how do yall wake up so early  
 **jenna (7:45 am):** yall  
 **brooke (7:53 am):** :~P  
 **jake (8:22 am):** now shes going to sleep until noon  
 **jenna (8:23 am):** omfg she left us hanging  
 **rich (8:31 am):** hnnhngnhngnhnggnshshssms  
 **chloe (8:32 am):** wtf  
 **brooke (8:32 am):** same  
 **rich (8:33 am):** i fell on the floor and woke up  
 **rich (8:33 am):** being up before noon on a saturday is a crime lock me up  
 **rich (8:34 am):** michael is here and sleeping so at least hes like?  
 **rich (8:34 am):** i dunno hes physically fine?  
 **brooke (8:37 am):** okay thats good  
 **rich (8:38 am):** he seemed fine last night? i passed out tho  
 **rich (8:41 am):** lmao he texted me at like 230 am  
 **rich (8:41 am):**[[sent a screenshot]  
](https://ibb.co/PrnQDS0) **jake (8:45 am):** lmfao  
 **brooke (8:46 am):** by the order of michael mell youre under arrest  
 **rich (8:47 am):** damn smh  
 **rich (8:47 am): 😔** **  
****rich (8:47 am):** ive yeed my last haw  
 **rich (8:48 am):** see ya on the other side  
 **chloe (8:50 am):** go back to bed  
 **rich (8:50 am):** roger that  
 **jenna (8:51 am):** how much do u wanna bet he immediately fucking passed out  
 **jake (8:51 am):** its a talent of his  
 **jeremy (9:21 am):** whats going on i dont wanna read everything  
 **brooke (9:22 am):** no clue  
 **brooke (9:22 am):** we all got added  
 **chloe (9:23 am):** and christine has yet to explain  
 **jake (9:24 am):** we’re all confused  
 **jeremy (9:25 am):** huh  
 **jeremy (9:25 am):** well him and rich are asleep still he seemed fine last night  
 **jeremy (9:26 am):** i guess we’ll see how he is when he wakes up???  
 **christine (10:32 am):** OKAY so im just kinda worried about him

* * *

_boys are hot_

**jer (10:12 am):** someone up?? i hear you down there  
 **rich (10:14 am):** yeah  
 **rich (10:15 am):** i tripped  
 **jer (10:15 am):** lmao  
 **rich (10:15 am):** fuck uuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!  
 **rich (10:16 am):** u upstairs?  
 **jer (10:17 am):** yeah  
 **jer (10:17 am):** theres no good cereal  
 **rich (10:18 am):** u have a carrrrrrrrrrrr  
 **rich (10:18 am):** lets fuckn go  
 **rich (10:18 am):** the allure of dollar menu breakfast  
 **jer (10:19 am):** do u have money  
 **rich (10:19 am):** ill cover half?  
 **jer (10:21 am):** hurry up then!!

* * *

_michael mell protection squad_

**rich (10:34 am):** @chris ???????????  
 **jake (10:34 am):** ^  
 **christine (10:35 am):** he was just unusually moody this morning  
 **brooke (10:36 am):** actually yeah i was talking to him at like 3ish  
 **christine (10:36 am):** like he wasnt even trying to hide it  
 **rich (10:36 am):** wait what was wrong  
 **rich (10:36 am):** jer is driving but he is also asking  
 **christine (10:41 am):** i dunno he was just weirdly upset?

* * *

_ladies and gentleladies_

**brookie (10:36 am):** uh oh  
 **christine (10:37 am):** OH NO  
 **christine (10:37 am):** what do i say  
 **brookie (10:36 am):** deflect??!!!

* * *

_michael mell protection squad_

**rich (10:45 am):** were getting him breakfast  
 **rich (10:45 am):** hopefully that helps  
 **christine (10:52 am):** i think hes just having one of those weeks  
 **jer (10:56 am):** :^(

* * *

_bi bi bi_

**lil bi (10:55 am):** why wouldnt he tell us?  
 **big bi (10:55 am):** why are you texting me im right here?  
 **lil bi (10:56 am):** bc were walking downstairs!!! what if he woke up  
 **big bi (10:56 am):** i guess yeah  
 **big bi (10:57 am):** why would he talk to brooke and christine i mean theyre great but  
 **lil bi (10:58 am):** he should kno he could wake us up  
 **big bi (10:58 am):** i guess we just see if he seems normal?  
 **lil bi (10:58 am):** yessir

* * *

_boys are hot_

**rich (10:58 am):** mellllllllllllllllll wtf  
 **mikey (10:59 am):** shit one sec comin out of the shower  
 **rich (10:59 am):** we have fooooooooooood  
 **jer (11:00 am):** personal mc donalds breakfast buffet  
 **mikey (11:00 am):** be still my beating heart  
 **mikey (11:00 am):** gettin dressed u dont gotta wait for me  
 **rich (11:00 am):** roger  
 **rich (11:00 am):** already ate 3 hashbrowns gonna b honest  
 **mikey (11:01 am):** jesus

* * *

_adhd but the h is for homo_

**michael (11:00 am):** they got me breakfast jesus this is hard  
 **michael (11:00 am):** they make it so easy  
 **christine (11:01 am):**???  
 **michael (11:01 am):** ugh  
 **michael (11:02 am):** im such a bitch  
 **michael (11:03 am):** i feel like i could cry but i gotta go upstairs and eat w them  
 **christine (11:03 am):** oh michael

* * *

_boys are hot_

**mikey (11:03 am):** homo comin in hot  
 **mikey (11:03 am):** there better be hashbrowns left  
 **mikey (11:03 am):** bc RICH  
 **mikey (11:04 am):** im NOT afraid to pick u up like a sack of potatoes  
 **jer (11:04 am):** 😳  
 **rich (11:05 am):**[[sent an image]  
](https://discordemoji.com/assets/emoji/4806_flushed_vibe_check.png) **mikey (11:05 am):** hey thanks i hate it  
 **rich (11:05 am):** OMFG come upstairs!!!!!  
 **mikey (11:06 am):** well get ur vibes ready goranski  
 **mikey (11:06 am):** bc im BOUTTA CHECK EM  
 **jer (11:06 am):**[[sent an image]](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/622/311/0a2.jpg)  
 **jer (11:06 am):** boutta get bonked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me goin


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for some angst, worrying about michael, implied self harm (not too extreme) and brief mention of self harm towards the end. everyones alright though

_ michael mell protection squad _

**christine (12:03 am):** have you guys heard from michael?

* * *

_ adhd but the h is for homo _

**michael (11:22 pm):** dude fml  
**michael (11:23 pm):** i used to be so good at just not caring  
**michael (11:23 pm):** i used to feel so comfortable  
**christine (12:03 am):** michael?

* * *

_ mlm wlw solidarity _

**mikey (11:25 pm):** hows chlo been?  
**mikey (11:25 pm):** i hope its all going well  
**mikey (11:25 pm):** you deserve it  
**brookie (12:04 am):** its alright  
**brookie (12:04 am):** something up mike?

* * *

_ girls and gays _

**mikey (11:26 pm):** is there a test in calc on mon  
**mikey (11:26 pm):** nvm  
**jakey d (12:04 am):** lil late but nah dude youre good  
**jenna (12:04 am):** we have a physics exam coming up though in two weeks!

* * *

_ gaymers _

**michael (11:27 pm):** did u want ur copy of mariokart back  
**michael (11:27 pm):** i have ur pokemon blue copy too  
**jeremy (12:04 am):** oh shit ill take blue we can keep mk at your place though since we always play there

* * *

_ red _

**mikey (11:28 pm):** did you still want that jean jacket that i grew out of  
**mikey (11:28 pm):** i mean im not usin it regardless  
**richie (12:05 am):** if ur sure dude?  
**richie (12:05 am):** ill def take it ;p

* * *

_ michael mell protection squad _

**rich (12:06 am):**???  
**christine (12:06 am):** he said something kind of weird and he hasnt texted since 11:23  
**christine (12:06 am):** and 11:26 in the main chat  
**brooke (12:06 am):** he texted me too  
**jeremy (12:07 am):** he texted me at 11:27 but it seemed normal  
**rich (12:07 am):** he texted me at 11:28  
**jake (12:08 am):** what did he say?  
**chloe (12:08 am):** ^  
**brooke (12:08 am):** :~( ???  
**christine (12:09 am):** i feel like its something i shouldnt share but  
**christine (12:09 am):** basically he just said something about being upset hes not like he used to be?  
**rich (12:09 am):** wdym  
**rich (12:09 am):** literally already snuck out  
**jeremy (12:10 am):** ill be there like five min after you rich probably im getting dressed  
**christine (12:10 am):** should anyone else come?  
**jeremy (12:11 am):** probably not? he gets overwhelmed you know  
**jake (12:11 am):** update us?  
**jeremy (12:11 am):** of course  
**jenna (12:12 am):** let him know we all care  
**chloe (12:12 am):** ^  
**brooke (12:12 am):** ^  
**rich (12:14 am):** im at his house  
**rich (12:14 am):** good for me his window latch is kinda of broken im going in  
**jeremy (12:14 am):** holy shit man did you sprint?  
**rich (12:14 am):** 🤙

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**rich (12:15 am):** jer where are you  
**rich (12:15 am):** where the fuck are you  
**jer (12:16 am):** getting in the car give me a few minutes im coming  
**jer (12:16 am):** my dad was still up im coming  
**rich (12:16 am):** dont text and drive  
**rich (12:16 am):** just hurry

* * *

_ michael mell protection squad _

**rich (12:15 am):** he shut himself in his bathroom  
**rich (12:15 am):** im trying not to wake up his moms  
**rich (12:17 am):** hes talking to me though  
**rich (12:17 am):** im not above breaking this door down though  
**christine (12:18 am):** jesus christ jeez jeez  
**rich (12:18 am):** “i shouldnt have texted anyone im sorry please go home”  
**rich (12:18 am):** like HELL i am  
**jeremy (12:19 am):** parked im coming around the house to the window now rich  
**rich (12:19 am):** its still open  
**jenna (12:20 am):** this is fucked  
**brooke (12:20 am):** tell him we love him  
**jeremy (12:21 am):** “i can handle this”  
**jeremy (12:21 am):** he wont say what  
**rich (12:21 am):** trying to text him  
**jeremy (12:22 am):** i think hes going non verbal  
**chloe (12:23 am):** keep us updated

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**mikey (12:23 am):** wht do u wnat  
**rich (12:23 am):** thank fucking god  
**rich (12:23 am):** open the door  
**mikey (12:24 am):** not in the mood tobe seen atm  
**jer (12:24 am):** tell me youre okay physically  
**jer (12:24 am):** tell me youre not hurt  
**jer (12:25 am):** michael  
**mikey (12:26 am):** fuck is rich cryng? pls odnt  
**mikey (12:27 am):** im alrigh i swear  
**rich (12:27 am):** can you open the door  
**mikey (12:28 am):** dman hahahah u spelled out you instead of u  
**rich (12:28 am):** michael  
**mikey (12:28 am):** srry hold on m bad at this

* * *

_ michael mell protection squad _

**jeremy (12:30 am):** hes.. okay?  
**jeremy (12:30 am):** hes not but he is  
**jeremy (12:30 am):** physically i dont see anything at least nothing big  
**jeremy (12:30 am):** but also rich is holding him and i have his hand so hard to check  
**christine (12:31 am):** thank god  
**christine (12:31 am):** tell him we love him  
**brooke (12:32 am):** thank god  
**jake (12:33 am):** i have to sleep so i can get up in the morning. keep us updated. we love you guys  
**chloe (12:34 am):** thank fucking god  
**jenna (12:34 am):** sending love your way guys

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**rich (12:46 am):** i kno ur asleep  
**rich (12:46 am):** bc ur heads in my lap  
**rich (12:47 am):** but were here for you  
**rich (12:47 am):** if we arent here when you wake up were probably getting u food  
**jer (12:47 am):** were gonna get you breakfast  
**jer (12:48 am):** so if you wake up before we get back tomorrow  
**rich (12:48 am):** dont worry

* * *

_michael mell protection squad_ _  
_**jeremy (12:50 am):** hes.. a little hurt but  
**jeremy (12:50 am):** its not as bad as it could be  
**jeremy (12:50 am):** hes not bleeding or anything  
**jeremy (12:51 am):** he has a nervous habit of scratching though  
**christine (12:51 am):** are you and rich okay?  
**rich (12:52 am):** better now  
**rich (12:52 am):** since hes alright  
**jeremy (12:52 am):** same

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**mikey (9:12 am):** hurry back assholes  
**mikey (9:12 am):** its colder without you two here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me goin! check out some of my others fics too ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of filler fluff this story was supposed to be funny and silly but now theres plot... so some just nice filler

_boys are hot_

**mikey (3:43 pm):** why are u guys so nice  
 **mikey (3:43 pm):** sorry i was being a fuck up  
 **rich (3:44 pm):** ur our best friend  
 **jer (3:44 pm):** we care about you  
 **rich (3:45 pm):** ur always there for us  
 **jer (3:45 pm):** so we got to be there for you now too  
 **mikey (3:46 pm):** grossss u complete each others sentences and u make me feel emotions  
 **rich (3:46 pm):** dumbass ❤️  
 **jer (3:47 pm):** 💙  
 **mikey (3:48 pm):** 💖

* * *

_michael mell protection squad_

**jeremy (4:00 pm):** i think hes okay  
 **rich (4:00 pm):** we just gotta watch out for him  
 **christine (4:02 pm):** do you think hes stressed about school?  
 **rich (4:03 pm):** probably? hes got ap tests in may  
 **jenna (4:04 pm):** well at least its almost spring break

* * *

_girls and gays_

**jakey d (4:03 pm):** spring break is in like 2 weeks! anyone wanna do a beach trip  
 **mikey (4:04 pm):** jer rich and i are going out for like half of break  
 **bi disaster (4:06 pm):** we can go the second half of break!!  
 **jakey d (4:07 pm):** :D

* * *

_bruh_

**jake (4:06 pm):** i know you guys were in the gc but  
 **jake (4:06 pm):** how is michael?  
 **rich (4:07 pm):** better  
 **rich (4:07 pm):** its was scary as fuck  
 **jake (4:08 pm):** how are you?  
 **rich (4:09 pm):** stressed  
 **rich (4:10 pm):** can barely study for this pre calc test  
 **rich (4:10 pm):** ive never  
 **rich (4:10 pm):** i always thought i was just a piece of shit and id hate everyone and be alone  
 **rich (4:11 pm):** and i thought id be fucking done for without that brain sucker even if i coulsnt keep going WITH it either  
 **rich (4:11 pm):** but jesus  
 **rich (4:12 pm):** i thought i was broken  
 **rich (4:12 pm):** but they make me feel like a real person  
 **rich (4:12 pm):** i dont know where this was goin  
 **jake (4:13 pm):** well im glad michaels okay  
 **jake (4:13 pm):** and im glad that you can have so many people in your life  
 **jake (4:13 pm):** i know youve had it rough  
 **rich (4:14 pm):** i dont deserve u guys  
 **jake (4:15 pm):** dont sell yourself short  
 **rich (4:16 pm):** asshole  
 **jake (4:16 pm):** that wasnt a short joke!  
 **rich (4:17 pm):** lmao i kno  
 **rich (4:17 pm):** just not good at mushy talk  
 **jake (4:18 pm):** you sprinted to michaels house to make sure he was safe  
 **jake (4:18 pm):** youve done so much to make up for things that we dont even really blame you for  
 **jake (4:18 pm):** were all here for you richie g  
 **rich (4:19 pm):** fuck offfffffffff lmao  
 **rich (4:19 pm):** not as good as jakey d

* * *

_boys are hot_

**mikey (4:20 pm):** 420

* * *

_bootleg slime tutorial factory_

**christine (4:32 pm):** how are you??  
 **jer (4:35 pm):** fine?  
 **christine (4:38 pm):** i know how scary that must have been jer  
 **christine (4:38 pm):** are you really doing alright?  
 **jer (4:39 pm):** i wanna say im okay  
 **jer (4:39 pm):** hes doing alright  
 **jer (4:40 pm):** and i cant blame him  
 **jer (4:40 pm):** i mean, hell i relapsed a few months ago  
 **jer (4:41 pm):** i didnt realize thats how it felt on his end  
 **jer (4:42 pm):** i feel horrible  
 **christine (4:42 pm):** you know he wouldnt blame you  
 **christine (4:43 pm):** you dont blame him  
 **christine (4:43 pm):** you dont blame rich for his panic attacks  
 **jer (4:44 pm):** i know  
 **jer (4:45 pm):** it was so scary to just show up and rich was crying and he looked so  
 **jer (4:45 pm):** scared  
 **christine (4:46 pm):** youve all got each other and youre all okay  
 **christine (4:46 pm):** and youve got us too

* * *

_mlm wlw solidarity_

**brookie (4:44 pm):** mikeyyyyyyyyy  
 **mikey (4:45 pm):** suh dude  
 **brookie (4:45 pm):** how are you  
 **mikey (4:46 pm):** tired honestly   
**mikey (4:46 pm):** but im alright  
 **brookie (4:47 pm):** im glad  
 **mikey (4:48 pm):** since it got kinda derailed  
 **mikey (4:48 pm):** whats been going on w chlo  
 **brookie (4:50 pm):** its weird but its okay  
 **brookie (4:51 pm):** shes been staying at mine since her mom is you know  
 **brookie (4:51 pm):** she still loses her temper but  
 **brookie (4:52 pm):** i think she just is scared of lacking control in her home life  
 **brookie (4:52 pm):** i just wish shed told me earlier  
 **mikey (4:54 pm):** yeah sometimes rich gets,,,, touchy  
 **mikey (4:54 pm):** itll get easier

* * *

_boys are hot_

**rich (5:03 pm):** fml i missed it  
 **mikey (5:04 pm):** damn  
 **mikey (5:04 pm):** my boys betrayed me  
 **jer (5:05 pm):** f  
 **rich (5:05 pm):** f  
 **mikey (5:06 pm):** nice meme boys 10/10  
 **rich (5:06 pm):** thank u thank u  
 **jer (5:07 pm):** you guys wanna come over for dinner?  
 **jer (5:08 pm):** my dad found this recipe for a casserole  
 **jer (5:08 pm):** and he said you guys could come  
 **rich (5:09 pm):** yessssss bitch  
 **mikey (5:10 pm):** hell yeah ill let my moms kno  
 **rich (5:10 pm):** the allure of home cooked food is too strong  
 **mikey (5:11 pm):** rich i s2g  
 **mikey (5:11 pm):** come over for dinner more  
 **mikey (5:12 pm):** my moms said its okay  
 **jer (5:12 pm):** rich we will always make you dinner you know  
 **rich (5:12 pm):** i kno i kno  
 **rich (5:13 pm):** its easier to joke about  
 **mikey (5:14 pm):** ilu richie  
 **jer (5:14 pm):** ily two  
 **mikey (5:14 pm):** ^ <3  
 **rich (5:14 pm):** 🧡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments keep me goin <3


	8. Chapter 8

_ girls and gays _

**mikey (2:33 pm):** everyone  
**mikey (2:33 pm):** rate my island  
**mikey (2:33 pm):**[ [sent an image]  
](https://ibb.co/2MCsGDX)**brookie (2:36 pm):** omg!! youre using the hoodie i made for you  
**mikey (2:37 pm):** gays supporting gays  
**richie (2:38 pm):** y u chewin bubble gum bitch  
**mikey (2:38 pm):** fuck u  
**christine (2:40 pm):** oh thats so cute is that a fossil by you?  
**mikey (2:40 pm):** yessssss  
**mikey (2:40 pm):** my fossil area  
**mikey (2:41 pm):**[ [sent an image]  
](https://ibb.co/sFhzD9x)**bi disaster (2:42 pm):** how do you have so many surfboards already!!!  
**christine (2:43 pm):** aw i love that sweater  
**mikey (2:44 pm):**[ [sent an image]  
](https://ibb.co/VSzQvqh)**chlo (2:45 pm):** haunted forest?  
**mikey (2:45 pm):** this bitch gets it  
**richie (2:46 pm):** i wanna live there  
**mikey (2:46 pm):** become an animal crossing villager and ill think about it  
**richie (2:47 pm):** >:3c  
**jakey d (2:48 pm):** how do you get black tulips :(  
**richie (2:48 pm):** fhsdhgfdfdfdsffg  
**mikey (2:50 pm):**[ [sent an image]  
](https://ibb.co/fdYvqyN)**jenna (2:50 pm):** howd you get the moon!!!  
**brookie (2:50 pm):** celeste keeps giving me like rocket ships  
**richie (2:51 pm):** MELL  
**richie (2:51 pm):** CRAFT ME A MOON  
**mikey (2:52 pm):** no ur island is hell u dont deserve my gifts  
**richie (2:52 pm):** why make trash a furniture item if i cant decorate with it  
**bi disaster (2:53 pm):** your island is kinda scary rich  
**richie (2:54 pm):** u guys suck

* * *

_ red _

**mikey (2:53 pm):** ill craft u a moon  
**richie (2:54 pm):** :3c  
**mikey (2:55 pm):** if u stop using that face omfg

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**jer (6:12 pm):** last minute movie night?  
**rich (6:13 pm):** thot u were busy tonight thot  
**jer (6:14 pm):** i thought it would take longer! im done now  
**jer (6:14 pm):** you guys could come over if michael doesnt wanna host  
**mikey (6:15 pm):** ur room is so small thoooo  
**jer (6:17 pm):** im trying to be nice!!  
**mikey (6:19 pm):** ill be there in ten  
**rich (6:19 pm):** pick me up!  
**mikey (6:20 pm):** duh  
**mikey (6:20 pm):** wait are we sleeping over?  
**jer (6:21 pm):** if you guys want yeah!  
**mikey (6:21 pm):** yess  
**rich (6:22 pm):** only if we pillow fight in underwear just like the movies  
**mikey (6:22 pm):** ;p  
**jer (6:23 pm):** thought youd never ask /s

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**jer (9:12 pm):** hhhhhhhhhhhhhboys  
**jer (9:12 pm):** help  
**christine (9:14 pm):**??  
**jer (9:15 pm):** so its like hot right outside  
**christine (9:15 pm):** yeah way too hot for spring  
**jer (9:16 pm):** right well  
**jer (9:17 pm):** were having a sleepover and its hot  
**jer (9:17 pm):** michaelandricharejustlayingaroundinboxers  
**christine (9:19 pm):** oh my god  
**jer (9:20 pm):** HHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

_ girls and gays _

**mikey (9:25 pm):** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im gay

* * *

_ mike and the gals _

**michael (9:25 pm):** WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT  
**brooke (9:26 pm):** AH  
**jenna (9:27 pm):** ahahahhahHhhHH  
**michael (9:29 pm):** HELP  
**brooke (9:30 pm):** HOW?

* * *

_ girls and gays _

**richie (9:27 pm):** sounds gay  
**bi disaster (9:30 pm):** oh spill did a hot guy follow you on insta  
**chlo (9:30 pm):** oop  
**richie (9:31 pm):** hes got that gay panic look at his phone lmao  
**mikey (9:32 pm):** fuck offffffffffffffffffffffffff  
**bi disaster (9:32 pm):** 😳  
**jakey d (9:33 pm):** owo?  
**richie (9:33 pm):** ABSOLUTELY NOT  
**bi disaster (9:34 pm):** NO

* * *

_ mike and the gals _

**michael (9:33 pm):** is jake being jake or is he deflecting you didnt tell him right  
**brooke (9:33 pm):** no!! we didnt! i promise  
**jenna (9:34 pm):** yeah i have no idea what the fuck hes doing

* * *

_ girls and gays _

**chlo (10:12 pm):** this gc is haunted now  
**jenna (10:13 pm):** agreed  
**mikey (10:14 pm):** more like cursed  
**mikey (10:15 pm):** downright cursed  
**jakey d (10:16 pm):** tough crowd  
**bi disaster (11:46 pm):** michaels pretty

* * *

_ bi bi bi _

**lil bi (11:47 pm):** ?!

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**christine (11:48 pm):** JEREMY?

* * *

_ gaymers _

**michael (11:49 pm):** whoa whoa wait  
**michael (11:49 pm):** jer? whered you go  
**michael (11:49 pm):** jer

* * *

_ red _

**mikey (11:50 pm):** now whered YOU go?  
**mikey (11:50 pm):** rich?  
**richie (12:02 am):** home

* * *

_ gaymers _

**michael (12:03 am):** uh? jer?  
**michael (12:04 am):** rich left?   
**michael (12:04 am):** im

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**jer (12:03 am):** panix  
**christine (12:04 am):** breathe jer just breathe  
**christine (12:04 am):** remember your breathing exercises  
**jer (12:07 am):** yeah

* * *

_ mike and the gals _

**michael (12:07 am):** UHHHHHHH  
**michael (12:07 am):** HE RAN AWAY  
**michael (12:08 am):** of course im worried and he wont let me in the bathroom and im hoping his dad doesnt wake up  
**michael (12:08 am):** but uhhhhhhhh this feels real im so fucking gay  
**michael (12:09 am):** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhelp  
**brooke (12:10 am):**!

* * *

_ gaymers _

**jeremy (12:09 am):** srry  
**jeremy (12:09 am):** trying to catch my breath  
**michael (12:10 am):** texting easier?  
**jeremy (12:10 am):** yeah  
**michael (12:11 am):** okay lets text then  
**jeremy (12:11 am):** okay  
**michael (12:11 am):** so,,,,  
**michael (12:11 am):** im pretty?  
**jeremy (12:12 am):** you were just looking at the tv and i  
**jeremy (12:14 am):** the light on your face and youre just wearing boxers totally not fair soft and pretty and shit your hair looks so soft and you looked so sleepy  
**jeremy (12:14 am):** im sorry i didnt mean to like  
**michael (12:15 am):** jer slow down  
**michael (12:15 am):** its okay  
**michael (12:15 am):** ur pretty  
**jeremy (12:15 am):** but i shouldnt have jut and i just  
**jeremy (12:15 am):** oh  
**jeremy (12:16 am):** h ah  
**jeremy (12:16 am):** ahhhahhahh  
**michael (12:17 am):** youre pretty and fluffy and hhh im gay?  
**jeremy (12:17 am):** hhhhhh aaahhahah  
**michael (12:18 am):** cmere dumbass  
**michael (12:18 am):** chill out

* * *

_ bi bi bi _

**lil bi (12:09 am):** i went home so  
**lil bi (12:09 am):** dont worry  
**lil bi (12:18 am):** see u guys tmrw or whatev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments mean the world <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; underage drinking and some sad drunk texting

_ bruh _

**rich (12:40 am):** ahhhhhhhahahahah  
**rich (12:40 am):** i told u i su kc  
**rich (12:41 am):** HAH  
**rich (12:41 am):** i rlly am broken  
**jake (12:45 am):** whoa hold up richie  
**jake (12:45 am):** are you okay?  
**jake (12:45 am):** where are you?  
**rich (12:47 am):** home  
**rich (12:47 am):** mayve drunk  
**rich (12:48 am):** warm n fuzzy  
**jake (12:49 am):** rich  
**jake (12:49 am):** ill come get you ill pick you up  
**rich (12:50 am):** nononoono  
**rich (12:50 am):** dadll wake up  
**rich (12:51 am):** domt  
**jake (12:52 am):** okay  
**jake (12:52 am):** how much did you have?  
**rich (12:56 am):** m fine  
**rich (12:56 am):** just enough to be fuzzy  
**jake (12:57 am):** do you need me to get stuff to replace what you took  
**jake (12:57 am):** will your dad notice?  
**rich (12:59 am):** could u pls

* * *

_ girls and gays _

_richie removed_ ** _bi disaster_** _from the chat_ _  
__richie removed_ ** _mikey_** _from the chat_

**richie (1:04 am):** hahahahahahahhhhhhhhhh fuck   
**mom (1:06 am):** rich? are you alright?  
**richie (1:08 am):** im a JOKE!  
**richie (1:08 am):** ur all prolly laughin at me to  
**richie (1:08 am):** rnt u  
**mom (1:09 am):**??  
**brookie (1:09 am):** rich?  
**richie (1:10 am):** shhhhhhhhhhhut up!  
**richie (1:11 am):** im sucj a joke of coursee they like eacoth er theyte best firneds!  
**richie (1:11 am):** n im the fuck up  
**richie (1:11 am):** why would i ever think theyds like ME  
**jakey d (1:12 am):** hes drunk  
**brookie (1:12 am):** oh rich :~(  
**mom (1:13 am):** are you not with them? rich where are you?  
**richie (1:14 am):** hom  
**mom (1:15 am):** have you talked to them?  
**richie (1:16 am):** left so they cld make out or whtever   
**richie (1:16 am):** dint tect me bakc so they prolly are! lmao  
**brookie (1:17 am):** are you safe?  
**richie (1:18 am):** i guess yea  
**richie (1:18 am):** m just home  
**mom (1:19 am):** wanna drink water for us? and lay down?  
**chlo (1:20 am):** not a question  
**chlo (1:20 am):** drink some water rich  
**chlo (1:20 am):** close your eyes and lay down  
**richie (1:22 am):** mhm

* * *

_ christine > rich _

**christine (1:45 am):** rich?  
**christine (1:45 am):** youre not a joke  
**christine (1:45 am):** youre a great person  
**christine (1:46 am):** were you able to fall asleep?  
**rich (1:48 am):** no  
**rich (1:48 am):** y are u so nice to me  
**christine (1:50 am):** not only are you my friend but youre obviously upset we all want you to be okay  
**rich (1:51 am):** why cant i b hapy for for thme  
**rich (1:51 am):** i wan them to b happy but  
**christine (1:52 am):** do you even know what happened?  
**rich (1:53 am):** i wanna mean smtnh to someone  
**rich (1:54 am):** u kno?  
**christine (1:56 am):** oh rich  
**christine (1:56 am):** please get some sleep

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**christine (2:00 am):** you better be asleep  
**christine (2:00 am):** because if youre awake and ignoring rich i will be very mad  
**christine (2:01 am):** he went home and drank  
**christine (2:01 am):** he thinks somethings wrong with him  
**christine (2:21 am):** sorry im not trying to be mean  
**christine (2:21 am):** were all just really worried about him  
**christine (2:22 am):** hes thinks you guys dont care about him

* * *

_ adhd but the h is for homo _

**christine (2:22 am):** heads up  
**christine (2:22 am):** rich kinda went self destruction route  
**christine (2:23 am):** hes being really hard on himself  
**christine (2:23 am):** he was drinking  
**christine (2:24 am):** so he might end up sleeping in until past noon   
**christine (2:25 am):** in case he doesnt text you in the morning

* * *

_ bi bi bi  _

**big bi (9:03 am):** ?

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**jer (9:06 am):** shit  
**jer (9:06 am):** shit  
**jer (9:06 am):** im dumb

* * *

_ adhd but the h is for homo _

**michael (9:07 am):** hhh fuck jer wokr me up  
**michael (9:08 am):** fuck  
**michael (9:08 am):** im so stupid

* * *

_ gaymers _

**jeremy (9:15 am):** where are you?   
**michael (9:15 am):** sorry i  
**michael (9:16 am):** shouldve waited for you to come out of the bathroom i went home  
**michael (9:16 am):** im kinda rattled  
**michael (9:17 am):** i just need space? to collect myself  
**michael (9:17 am):** and everything is so much and i left my headphones at home and i need like a minute to shut down  
**jeremy (9:20 am):** okay  
**jeremy (9:20 am):** text me when youre alright?  
**michael (9:20 am):** will do

* * *

_ red _

**mikey (9:43 am):** text me when you can   
**mikey (9:43 am):** let me know u dont have alcohol poisoning

* * *

_ girls and gays _

_jakey d added michael to the chat_ _  
__jakey d added jeremy to the chat_

* * *

_ bi bi bi _

**big bi (10:01 am):** lmk when youre up  
**big bi (10:01 am):** please

* * *

_ gaymers _

**jeremy (10:15 am):** sorry i just  
**jeremy (10:15 am):** i like you a lot  
**michael (10:23 am):** i like you  
**michael (10:23 am):** its just  
**michael (10:24 am):** mm i dunno  
**jeremy (10:25 am):** i  
**jeremy (10:25 am):** were such messes  
**michael (10:26 am):** hah  
**jeremy (10:27 am):** i dont want you to be like  
**jeremy (10:27 am):** mad at me?  
**michael (10:29 am):**??  
**michael (10:29 am):** wdym?  
**jeremy (10:30 am):** i like you  
**michael (10:30 am):** but?  
**jeremy (10:31 am):** but  
**jeremy (10:32 am):** i dunno how to say it  
**jeremy (10:32 am):** its stupid im dumb  
**jeremy (10:33 am):** i like rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments mean a lot


	10. Chapter 10

_ gaymers _

**michael (10:40 am):** i think were both dumb  
**michael (10:41 am):** me too  
**michael (10:41 am):** i like him too  
**michael (10:41 am):** and you  
**michael (10:42 am):** obviously  
**jeremy (10:45 am):** fuck  
**jeremy (10:45 am):** i thought  
**jeremy (10:45 am):** i just never thought  
**michael (10:46 am):** yeah  
**michael (10:46 am):** it is kinda weird  
**michael (10:46 am):** never really thought about like polyamory hhha  
**jeremy (10:47 am):** me either  
**jeremy (10:48 am):** ive kinda liked you for a while  
**michael (10:49 am):** hfsdjfhdkfjs  
**jeremy (10:50 am):** but i kinda realized like  
**jeremy (10:50 am):** hhhh rich  
**michael (10:52 am):** hh rich is a mood  
**jeremy (10:53 am):** this is so weird   
**michael (10:54 am):** fjhfjdskfhdskfjh yea  
**michael (10:54 am):** im too gay for this  
**michael (10:54 am):** u guys are so  
**michael (10:55 am):** hhhhhhh  
**jeremy (10:56 am):** lets just hope we didnt fuck this up

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**jer (11:01 am):** rich are you awake?  
**mikey (11:02 am):** we can pick you up if you need us  
**jer (11:02 am):** we can pick up lunch for you too  
**mikey (11:03 am):** we can get you bubble tea?

* * *

_ bruh _

**rich (11:32 am):** bbbbbnbhbhbhbnbhbhb  
**rich (11:32 am):** fml  
**rich (11:33 am):** i feel like im dying  
**jake (11:37 am):** are you alright?  
**rich (11:38 am):** i mean ignoring how i feel like shit then yea  
**jake (11:39 am):** rich  
**rich (11:40 am):** whtevvvv  
**rich (11:41 am):** they texted me and i  
**rich (11:41 am):** dont want to see how much they pity me or whatever  
**jake (11:43 am):** you havent even read the texts  
**jake (11:43 am):** i think you should talk to them  
**rich (11:43 am):** ofc u do  
**jake (11:44 am):** do it for me?  
**jake (11:44 am):** im getting you replacement for whatever you drank  
**rich (11:45 am):** mmmmmmmmmmmmm fine

* * *

_ boys are hot _

**rich (11:47 am):** whateverrrrrr  
**rich (11:47 am):** go on a date or whtev  
**rich (11:47 am):** go b gay  
**mikey (11:48 am):** whoa whoa slow down richie  
**rich (11:48 am):** fuck offfffffffff  
**rich (11:48 am):** lmao  
**jer (11:49 am):** seriously rich  
**jer (11:50 am):** are you alright first?  
**rich (11:51 am):** i mean yea sure  
**mikey (11:52 am):** why  
**mikey (11:52 am):** i just,, why did u  
**mikey (11:53 am):** we didnt mean to pass out last night  
**jer (11:53 am):** we were worried  
**rich (11:54 am):** mhm  
**mikey (11:56 am):** rich  
**mikey (11:57 am):** were serious  
**rich (11:58 am):** okay  
**jer (11:58 am):** and i guess we kinda have to tell you something?  
**mikey (11:59 am):** yeah  
**rich (12:01 pm):** oooo  
**rich (12:01 pm):** congratsssss happy for u  
**rich (12:02 pm):** now just go on a date  
**mikey (12:03 pm):** rich  
**jer (12:04 pm):** we like you  
**mikey (12:04 pm):** a lot  
**jer (12:05 pm):** we didnt really know how to say it  
**jer (12:05 pm):** its all so new and weird  
**mikey (12:06 pm):** we like u so much dude  
**mikey (12:06 pm):** we didnt mean for everything to happen so weirdly  
**jer (12:07 pm):** im sorry  
**jer (12:07 pm):** i should have been more careful when i did that but i freaked out  
**mikey (12:08 pm):** and i should have checked up on u i was just worried for both of u  
**mikey (12:09 pm):** we fucked up dude and we didnt want you to hurt like that  
**mikey (12:09 pm):** i know what rsd is like im  
**mikey (12:10 pm):** i feel like an asshole i should have been more aware  
**rich (12:13 pm):** hh sounds pretty gay//  
**rich (12:13 pm):** srry im not good at  
**rich (12:14 pm):** u kno  
**rich (12:14 pm):** processing and shit  
**rich (12:14 pm):** uhhh hold on sry  
**rich (12:16 pm):** yes  
**rich (12:16 pm):** yes yeah yea  
**rich (12:16 pm):** u guys are cute and im soft and yea  
**rich (12:17 pm):** i dont rlly kno how any of this works  
**jer (12:18 pm):** us either lmao  
**mikey (12:18 pm):** thank god holy shit i was worried  
**rich (12:19 pm):** michael. u are like. one of the sweetest ppl in the world. ofc i like u  
**jer (12:19 pm):** agreed  
**rich (12:20 pm):** fdjhskdjfhdsjfh u too jer  
**rich (12:20 pm):** even if u use emojis  
**rich (12:20 pm):** i am gay for u  
**mikey (12:21 pm):** were disasters  
**mikey (12:21 pm):** but……………………. we could be……………  
**mikey (12:21 pm):** disaster boyfriends?  
**rich (12:22 pm):** gggggggggggggggggggg yes  
**jer (12:22 pm):** this is a mess were a mess  
**mikey (12:23 pm):** is that a yes?  
**jer (12:23 pm):** yes!! dummy  
**rich (12:24 pm):** srry for reacting like a lil bitch  
**rich (12:25 pm):** i just,, yknow it felt kinda devastating  
**rich (12:25 pm):** ur my closest friends and  
**rich (12:25 pm):** didnt wanna lose u guys  
**mikey (12:26 pm):** aww,,,, rich has feelings  
**rich (12:26 pm):** asshole!!  
**mikey (12:27 pm):** i like it when ur mushy  
**mikey (12:27 pm):** wanna come over?  
**jer (12:28 pm):** well take care of your hangover  
**jer (12:28 pm):** and we can…… cuddle…..  
**rich (12:29 pm):** holy shit yes  
**rich (12:29 pm):** i call middle  
**rich (12:30 pm):** whos picking me up  
**rich (12:30 pm):** chop chop bitches!!!!  
**mikey (12:31 pm):** im getting my shoes on!!!  
**mikey (12:31 pm):** ill pick up jer and then well grab you okay?  
**rich (12:32 pm):** hurryyyy  
**jer (12:45 pm):** okay were on our way  
**jer (12:45 pm):** ok were getting mcdonalds  
**jer (12:45 pm):** and then circling around bc ur closer to mikes house  
**jer (12:46 pm):** you want the usual?  
**rich (12:47 pm):** yes pls  
**rich (12:47 pm):** holy shit wait  
**jer (12:47 pm):**??  
**rich (12:47 pm):** wELL FIRST  
**rich (12:48 pm):** also add and apple pie to my usual order  
**rich (12:48 pm):** but i just realized  
**rich (12:49 pm):** i could like… mayb.. kiss u guys,,  
**mikey (12:50 pm):** YES  
**rich (12:50 pm):** ARENT U DRIVING  
**mikey (12:51 pm):** AT MCDONALDS ITS FINE  
**rich (12:51 pm):** OKAY  
**jer (12:52 pm):** wtf you guys are so obnoxious  
**rich (12:52 pm):** mayb thats just ur type  
**jer (12:52 pm):** obnoxious and cute?  
**jer (12:52 pm):** maybe so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments mean the word <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just smthn sweet to wrap this up this was a fun lil fic and im open to more gc fics in the future if i get ideas kjdsflsjd thank yall for stickin around for this self indulgent thing

_ boyf rien ds club _

**jer 💙 (9:34 am):** where are yall : (((  
**rich 🧡 (9:36 am):** YALL **  
****mikey ❤️ (9:37 am):** get his ass  
**jer 💙 (9:38 am):** i just wanted  
**jer 💙 (9:38 am):** to see  
**jer 💙 (9:39 am):** my BOYFRIENDS **  
****rich 🧡 (9:40 am):** hh,,  
**rich 🧡 (9:40 am):** still not used to that  
**mikey ❤️ (9:42 am):** i have to finish packing!!!  
**mikey ❤️ (9:43 am):** i can pick u guys up early tho and we can chill at mine before we leave  
**rich 🧡 (9:44 am):** springgggg breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
**rich 🧡 (9:45 am):** how early im packin too rn  
**jer 💙 (9:47 am):** i packed like three days ago  
**jer 💙 (9:48 am):** we could be cuddling right now if you guys werent slackers  
**mikey ❤️ (9:48 am):** IM HURRYING  
**mikey ❤️ (9:48 am):** 1030 good?  
**rich 🧡 (9:50 am):** yess  
**jer 💙 (9:52 am):** pick up dunkin,,? 🥺  
**mikey ❤️ (9:53 am):** ill get rich then u then dunkin then we go to mine  
**rich 🧡 (9:53 am):** oo gonna get rich  
**rich 🧡 (9:54 am):** gonna buy lotsa iced coffee w all that money???  
**mikey ❤️ (9:56 am):** u suck  
**rich 🧡 (9:57 am):** ;^)))))))))))  
**jer 💙 (9:59 am):** finish packing!!!!!!!! : ((

* * *

_ bruh _

**rich (10:02 am):** thanks for like  
**rich (10:03 am):** putting up with my dramatic bs last week  
**jake (10:05 am):** how are the bfs?  
**rich (10:09 am):** :’^))  
**rich (10:10 am):** feel stupid havin had such a   
**rich (10:10 am):** reaction but ykno  
**jake (10:11 am):** were all dramatic assholes, its high school  
**jake (10:11 am):** it all worked out  
**rich (10:15 am):** it did!  
**rich (10:15 am):** were goin on spring break!  
**jake (10:18 am):** drive safe!

* * *

_ bootleg slime tutorial factory _

**christine (10:06 am):** new mean girls boot on yt : 0 im gonna download it  
**christine (10:06 am):** ill upload it to google drive for you later  
**jer (10:07 am):**!  
**jer (10:07 am):** maybe ill get the boys to watch it   
**jer (10:08 am):** my boys!  
**jer (10:08 am):** my boys!! : D  
**christine (10:09 am):**!! :^D  
**christine (10:09 am):** your boys!  
**jer (10:10 am):** we should have a big sleepover after we get back  
**jer (10:10 am):** me you and the boys we can watch boots  
**jer (10:11 am):** i dunno if the others would be interested  
**christine (10:11 am):** yes!!  
**christine (10:12 am):** text me when you can figure out a day!

* * *

_ ladies and gentleladies _

**christine (10:20 am):** would you guys wanna have a sleepover with the boys to watch musicals?  
**christine (10:20 am):** gauging interest before we ask jake  
**jenna (10:21 am):** oooh yes  
**jenna (10:21 am):** also you guys totally owe me ;p  
**jenna (10:22 am):** i had pre spring break  
**chlo (10:25 am):** ://  
**chlo (10:25 am):** @chris though yes  
**brookie (10:26 am):** :~) sleepover!  
**brookie (10:26 am):** itll be nice to see everyone at once  
**chlo (10:27 am):** this years kickin all our asses :/  
**christine (10:28 am):** were almost there!!!  
**jenna (10:28 am):** :’)

* * *

_ mlm wlw solidarity _

**mikey (10:22 am):** im gonna die of gay  
**brookie (10:24 am):** kjdfhdjkfh yea?  
**mikey (10:25 am):** ur going to the beach thing when we get back right  
**brookie (10:26 am):** yesss  
**mikey (10:27 am):** :^D  
**brookie (10:29 am):** were totally gonna bury rich in the sand  
**mikey (10:29 am):** 100%  
**mikey (10:30 am):** i gotta go pick them up dsjfdjf  
**brookie (10:30 am):** thought u were leaving later?? :~0  
**mikey (10:31 am):** they demand cuddles before we drive  
**brookie (10:31 am):** oh how ~horrible~  
**mikey (10:31 am):** ikr smh  
**brookie (10:32 am):** go get your bfs  
**mikey (10:32 am):** 🥺 ttyllll

* * *

_ girls and gays _

**richie (10:38 am):** going on record to say michael picked me up late by one minute  
**richie (10:38 am):** and then he forgot we were going to dunkin  
**richie (10:38 am):** and we had to turn around  
**jeremy (10:39 am):** 😔 **  
****jenna (10:40 am):** smdh  
**jenna (10:40 am):** punishable by death  
**richie (10:41 am):** 😩  
**chlo (10:42 am):** stop that  
**richie (10:42 am):** 🤪 **  
****jeremy (10:43 am):** 😳  
**mom (10:43 am):** 😯 **  
****chlo (10:45 am):** i hate this family  
**richie (10:45 am):** MICHAEL  
**richie (10:46 am):** DRINKS BLACK COFFEE?  
**chlo (10:47 am):** so do i  
**richie (10:48 am):** this chat is officially cursed  
**richie (10:49 am):** begone thot  
**jenna (10:50 am):** i thought we moved on from that meme  
**richie (10:50 am):** now I hate this family  
**jakey d (10:51 am):** :(  
**richie (10:51 am):** not u  
**brookie (10:53 am):** :~(  
**richie (10:53 am):** ur on thin ice  
**brookie (10:54 am):**?!?!!?!?  
**richie (10:54 am):** dshfghaj-

* * *

_ boyf rien ds club _

**jer 💙 (11:04 am):** someone get my phone charger? :’(  
**rich 🧡 (11:04 am):** how is ur phone dying its not even noon **  
****mikey ❤️ (11:05 am):** ur both laying on top of me  
**jer 💙 (11:05 am):** what did rich just say  
**mikey ❤️ (11:05 am):** ‘get off ur phone’  
**rich 🧡 (11:06 am):** y are we texting  
**mikey ❤️ (11:06 am):** why not  
**mikey ❤️ (11:06 am):** also i dont wanna like speak  
**jer 💙 (11:07 am):** nonverbal?  
**mikey ❤️ (11:07 am):** tired and bleh  
**rich 🧡 (11:08 am):** ok ur valid i take it back  
**mikey ❤️ (11:08 am):** 🥺  
**jer 💙 (11:09 am):** hey rich,,,,  
**jer 💙 (11:10 am):** phone charger,,,  
**rich 🧡 (11:10 am):** : /////////////////////////  
**rich 🧡 (11:10 am):** whats in it for me  
**mikey ❤️ (11:11 am):** 1111  
**rich 🧡 (11:11 am):** use a colon u monster  
**mikey ❤️ (11:11 am):** : (  
**rich 🧡 (11:12 am):** <3  
**mikey ❤️ (11:12 am):** : )  
**jer 💙 (11:12 am):** <3  
**mikey ❤️ (11:12 am):** : 0  
**mikey ❤️ (11:12 am):** : D  
**jer 💙 (11:13 am):** dhghjgdf youre so cute  
**jer 💙 (11:13 am):** rich,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**rich 🧡 (11:13 am):** 🤔  
**jer 💙 (11:14 am):** ill kiss you??  
**mikey ❤️ (11:14 am):** holy shit  
**mikey ❤️ (11:14 am):** ive never seen him move that fast  
**mikey ❤️ (11:14 am):** wait kiss me too-  
**jer 💙 (11:15 am):** djkfhdkjfhds okayy  
**rich 🧡 (11:16 am):** lemme in  
**rich 🧡 (11:16 am):** l e m m e i n  
**jer 💙 (11:17 am):** dork  
**rich 🧡 (11:17 am):** 💘  
**mikey ❤️ (11:17 am):** 💞  
**jer 💙 (11:18 am):** 🐢  
**jer 💙 (11:18 am):** oops  
**jer 💙 (11:18 am):** 💖  
**mikey ❤️ (11:18 am):** askjdhasjkd?  
**rich 🧡 (11:18 am):** whos the dork now  
**jer 💙 (11:19 am):** shut uppp  
**jer 💙 (11:19 am):** 💟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments mean the world


End file.
